


They're All Ears

by Dreamin



Series: Chocolate Holidays [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Easter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's been over a week and Venom's still celebrating their first Easter.





	They're All Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Eddie woke to the sound of chomping. Rolling his eyes, he sat up in bed to find his symbiote boyfriend happily devouring something, then he realized the bed was covered with empty chocolate bunny boxes. That’s when Eddie noticed the three piles.

“Pile of bodies, pile of heads, pile of ears,” Venom said smugly.

“You’re taking the bunnies apart before you eat them?”

“Of course – you said you always ate the ears first.” One black tendril wrapped around one of the pairs of ears and held it out to him.

Eddie took it then took a bite. “It’s good. You know, Easter was over a week ago, I thought we’d be done with chocolate by now.” He ate the rest of the pair then licked his fingers.

Venom watched him hungrily, grinning. “We’re never done with chocolate. And you said you always saved the bunny for last.”

A quick headcount told Eddie that someone had supplemented the number of bunnies he’d bought for them. “Where’d the other six come from?”

“Two from Anne, two from Dan, two from Mrs. Chen,” the symbiote said happily.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re saying three of these are actually mine?”

“Er… Technically…”

He smirked. “Technically?”

“They’ll end up in the same place.”

“Uh huh. Save me the ears at least.”

A tendril passed two more pairs of ears to him while Venom resumed their happy chomping. Eddie shrugged, ate the ears, then kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before going back to sleep.


End file.
